


You're

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Sasuke POV
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy wszystko wydaje się stracone, zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, dla kogo warto jest żyć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You're](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620730) by [Siruwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia)



— Sasuke! Gramy w bejsbol, wchodzisz w to?  
— Jasne.

 

*  
To był ostatni raz.  
*

— Sasuke, spójrz! Fajerwerki w tym roku są naprawdę piękne!  
— Tak.

 

*  
Jeden z wielu.  
*

— Sasuke, jak ty chodzisz? Przecież ten słup nie wyrósł tu przed chwilą.  
— Ugh, wiem.

 

*  
Zaczęło się całkiem przypadkowo.  
*

— Uważaj jak łazisz, palancie!  
— Przepraszam. Sasuke! Sasuke, w porządku? Który to już raz dzisiaj? Wstawaj.  
— Potrafię sam.

 

*  
Potem było już coraz gorzej, ale pomimo tego...  
*

— Sasuke!  
— Przestań się drzeć, młocie, nie jestem głuchy.  
— A—ale...przecież ty...  
— Przestań, przynajmniej jeszcze cię słyszę.

 

*  
... wciąż rozświetlasz mi drogę.  
*

— Sasuke, widziałem świetny przepis na kurczaka, gdybyś tylko mógł zobaczyć...  
— Moja wyobraźnia jeszcze działa.  
— W takim razie, siadajmy do stołu.  
— Niech zgadnę, kurczak?

 

*  
Dlatego...  
*

— Sasuke!  
— Hm?  
— Kocham cię.  
— Hn.

*  
Nawet jeśli straciłem z oczu cały świat, żałuję jedynie, że nie zobaczę już twojego uśmiechu.


End file.
